Secrets of love
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko and Yumi find out just how strong the feeling of love can really be whether it be good or bad.
1. February 10th

**A/N: **Hey, so before you get upset, I am still doing You Did What? I know it's been awhile and I have been working on it very slowly. I wish I could say it will be out soon, but I can't promise that. The next chapter is pretty far along though. Now I would like to take a moment here to explain why I've been taking so long. It's currently 9/29/2013. My last actual day off was 14 days ago. My next actual day off is in 7 days and I only get one. As many of you know I'm in school, but what you don't know is that my work is not cooperating with my school schedule at all. Instead of giving me the hours I wanted I'm almost at full time with school and literally spend almost all my free time with school stuff. I'm trying to get this sorted out. Anyways I don't want to complain, but I did want to explain whats going on. Now this story will be posted when I get to it. I have the second chapter done for it already and I may work on the third here soon. This story is in a different style and I hope you like it and it works out. The reason I post one shots and things like that instead of chapters for you did what is because I can write them much much faster. This here being like 1k words maybe takes me like 30 minutes and with short chapters or one shots, it's easier for me to get the story out. Summary = I can write these much faster and I honestly don't ever put too much thought into them. This one will be many short chapters, I have no idea how many, but I do know whats going to happen in this story. :)

Sorry for the super long authors note I just really wanted to explain everything that is going on. Please don't be afraid to message me with any questions, thoughts, or concerns. It's been so long since I've talked with Fan Fiction and posted and it makes me sad. By the way for those interested, I am taking Chinese, college writing, and communications right now. Hmm I can't really think of anything else to say except, I am trying!

As always, I hope you enjoy this story, it may be a little different from what I usually do. Actually a lot different, but I think it will work. I'm not going to do a bottom A/N since this one is so long!

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where everything is going wrong and that little voice in the back of your head just won't stop? You're ugly, you're stupid, you're not good enough, the world would be better off if you didn't exist. It's that voice that's trapped in our minds for only us to hear, for only us to be brought to the edge by. The same voice that brings tears to your eyes as you grit your teeth and tell yourself that you are strong, that you are smart, and that you do mean something to someone. That someone out there would miss if you just mysteriously vanished.

Have you ever wished that you could have done things differently or tried harder? Have you ever wished that these things that this voice reminded you of weren't so painstakingly true to yourself? Have you ever been pushed so far that death actually seemed like an option that wouldn't sound so bad?

We all experience things in our life that shape us and mold us in different ways and to varying effects. In the end though we still have our self image and though it can be strong, we can single handedley shatter it in our own mind. This leaves us vulnerable and far more open to the negative world we know as reality. If this world is able to strike us when we are like this, it not only hurts, but can leave permanent scars.

It can happen anywhere, to anyone, for any reason. But when it happens at a moment in your life that you prepared for so vigorously, this effect is doubled. . . And the voice in your head stops talking because at this point it is screaming and it's the one thing you can't run from. The only way to silence it is by ceasing to live, an option that I'm sure doesn't seem like such a bad thing at a time like this.

**February 10th . . . .**

"Yumi, what do you plan on making for Sachiko-sama this valentines day?" Yoshino asked as she organized her school papers in her hand. It had been just her and Yumi left in the Rose Mansion on this chilly February afternoon. The rest of the girls had already gone home but seeing as though Yoshino and Yumi were in the same classroom they decided to stay and study together. As it always happened though, they would find a way to get off topic.

Yumi could only roll her eyes and sigh as she glanced down to her finished homework. "Probably just chocolates again, how about you?" Yumi replied with a question as Yoshino gave her a look like she was passing up the perfect opportunity. Yumi could only shrug and glance away towards the clock as she spoke. "Well, I don't know what you want me say, you know I can't just tell her. Besides I'm sure she already has her eye on someone."

"You don't know that until you tell her how you feel. You don't think she would really cast you away for being. . . well, you know. . ." Yoshino said with a suggestive shrug which Yumi clearly understood as "lesbian."

"No, I don't think that. I know without a doubt she would cast me away and everyone on campus would then know what I really am." Yumi explained with a defeated sigh towards the end as Yoshino thought about her words for a moment.

"You know being a. . ."

"Lesbian?" Yumi asked as Yoshino put her head down a little like Yumi had just spoken a forbidden word in a holy temple.

"Well, yea. . . It's not a bad thing, I mean you don't have to use it so offensively. . . I mean look at me, I don't care that you like girls, you're still my friend." Yoshino said as Yumi looked at her with a raised eyebrow and sighed.

"I know that and trust me it's crossed my mind, but you still can't even bring yourself to say that word. You can't even call me what I really am, a lesbian." Yumi explained shaking her head towards the end as her voice became quieter, whenever she talked about this she got down.

"Fine, you're a lesbian. . . Happy?" Yoshino asked as Yumi glanced up to her and blinked a few times as Yoshino grew more uncomfortable. "Alright, I'm sorry. . . It's just. . . You can't say it without it sounding offensive."

Yumi just chuckled at this, this wasn't their first time having this exact conversation and it most likely wouldn't be their last. "Yoshino-san, you know I don't take offense when you say it. It's just that. . . Could you imagine my Onee-sama's face when she found out her petite soeur was a lesbian?"

"Is a lesbian, you mean?" Yoshino countered quickly as Yumi opened her mouth but just nodded instead of speaking. "I get your point, but I still think no harm could be done. Sachiko-sama trusts you and loves you. You are the only one she will open up to and I don't think you being a lesbian would hurt that."

"Until she found out my feelings for her weren't sisterly. That is when things would get bad." Yumi replied as Yoshino sighed, there was no getting through to Yumi. She would need to resort to different tactics.

"You can think what you want, Yumi-san. I bet if you told her you would be surprised by the answer." Yoshino said with a grin as if she knew something which Yumi just rolled her eyes at.

"Why don't we get going, it's getting late?" Yumi asked as she started to gather her things and stood from the chair.

"Fine, fine, but promise you will think about telling her. If you don't say anything nothing will ever happen." Yoshino reminded Yumi who just looked away with a thoughtful yet depressed expression on her face.

"I'll think about it." Yumi replied even if it was just to satisfy her friends desire for an answer. She knew she couldn't actually tell Sachiko. She couldn't tell the pristine, beautiful, elegant, graceful, and amazingly wonderful campus queen that she loved her. Fairy tales belonged in books and in movies, Yumi knew the cold reality of life was cruel and twisted. It had no place for fairy tale endings.


	2. February 11th

**A/N: **Hey, again this story is just easier for me to put out simply because the chapters are so short. Good news I have an interview tomorrow for a different job! Anyways this is chapter 2 and I realize that this is based around Valentine's day even though it's October. Yep. . . Anyways along with You Did What these shorter chaptered stories might become more common while I'm in school. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. They are pretty slow for now but they will start to pick up :)

* * *

**February 11th. . .**

Ogasawara Sachiko, the most beautiful girl to ever set foot on Lillian's school ground, stepped out of the car that drove her to school. What most would see as a simple act of climbing out of a car could only be described as an awe inspiring act of elegance. The elegance that even a queen would have trouble showing. Ogasawara Sachiko was much more than a queen, she didn't need a crown for people to understand her presence. She was more like a goddess and like goddess's can be portrayed, she was perfect in every way. From the way she walked with her head held high with a commanding yet calm expression. Ogasawara Sachiko was the epitome of perfection.

Just like every other morning she greeted her petite soeur, Fukuzawa Yumi after stepping out of the car. This was a daily ritual that neither had wanted to disturb, but this particular morning a few simple words sparked an odd reaction.

"Good morning, Yumi." Sachiko said with that soft but loving smile that Yumi was sure could win an award.

"Good morning, Onee-sama. I hope you're having a pleasant day." Yumi replied with her usual cute and carefree smile that Sachiko loved to see. Just like every other morning Sachiko gave Yumi a nod before turning with her to walk towards the Rose mansion for their usual morning meeting.

"It's quite chilly this morning, are you warm enough, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as Yumi glanced up, her face half covered by her scarf. All the younger girl could do was smile and nod. You didn't even have to see her mouth to know she was smiling, you could just see it by the ways her eyes differed from normal. Yumi's face had a way of telling what she was feeling and usually everyone could pick up on it, but lately Yumi had carried a different expression. Sachiko wasn't sure when she had first seen it, maybe a week ago, perhaps two? She wasn't sure but like many other things in their past together, Sachiko couldn't help but worry. The difference is this time, she had a clue as to what Yumi's worry was about. "Are you going to make me your delicious chocolates again this year?" Sachiko asked as Yumi's cheeks turned red and she glanced away a little embarrassed.

"Shying away from the question, perhaps I have unveiled your surprise?" Sachiko asked as she noticed the blush on Yumi's face disappear and be replaced with something else. It was the look that had Sachiko worried lately, it was a thoughtful look, a scared look, and worse, a look of depression. Never in a million years did Sachiko think that Yumi could hold an expression like this. Here she was though, walking with her talking about something joyous and seeing this dreadful expression. Sachiko was indeed worried and knew she had to try and help in someway.

"Yumi, is everything alright?" Sachiko asked directly just like she had promised to the younger girl quite some time ago. They both had become aware of their tendency to blow small things out of proportion and had become more open to one another.

Yumi blinked before snapping out of her thoughts and glancing up to the woman she held so dearly in her heart and putting on a reassuring smile. A smile that was warm, innocent, and told Sachiko that it was nothing to concern herself with. Sachiko wasn't so easily convinced though, she knew that Yumi had become better at hiding her feelings.

For now she would let her go, Yumi could be fragile at times and she figured like all the other times if Yumi knew she was worried Yumi would tell her soon. With that in mind Yumi seemed to be putting effort into seeming like nothing was wrong which must have worked because when they arrived at the council room no one seemed to notice anything.

Once the meeting was over Sachiko said her goodbye to Yumi as the younger girl joined Yoshino and Shimako in walking to class. Sachiko on the other hand walked with Rei towards her class.

"Rei, have you noticed anything wrong with Yumi lately?" Sachiko asked as they walked towards their classroom.

Rei glanced to Sachiko for a moment before thinking back on Yumi's recent behavior. She recalled Yoshino telling her some things that she promised to keep secret. She knew it wasn't her place to tell Sachiko, especially since she herself didn't really know what Sachiko's reaction would be. To Rei, Sachiko was the pristine queen of the school like most students thought, but she also knew Sachiko was human. It was a side that she only knew being close friends, it was like Sachiko could drop her defense around certain people. Her, Yumi, and Youko were the only ones she could really think of that Sachiko seemed open with. Of course Yumi was the one she opened up to the most.

"No, I haven't noticed anything, but she only opens up to you, Sachiko, everyone knows that." Rei answered as Sachiko sighed a little as she pondered what could possibly be wrong. "You know she will open up to you eventually, you two always do this. Yumi has something small wrong and panics because she doesn't want to worry you. In doing so though she has the opposite effect and worries you to the point where you can't think of anything else except her. I don't think that girl realizes how much you care for her." Rei went on to explain as Sachiko glanced to Rei with a raised eyebrow for a moment before looking back to the ground.

_That's right, Yumi has no idea how much I really do care for her. . ._

"You should tell her." Rei commented casually what seemed like minutes later. Of course Sachiko just looked at her like she had screamed a profanity. "W-Well how else is she going to know?" Rei asked as Sachiko opened her mouth to say something but shrugged with a small sigh instead. Rei could only laugh at this before speaking. "You know Sachiko, you are acting more and more like her every day. If this keeps up pretty soon she will notice a change in you and your secret may be harder to keep."

"Is it really a secret if you and the others know?" Sachiko asked as Rei thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Of course it is. The one person who _needs _to know is clueless. If you don't get a move on with telling her we may just accidentally let it slip." Rei teased as Sachiko blushed a little with a horrified expression on her face. Everyone except Rei could only stop and stare as they saw the schools super star doing something out of the ordinary.

"Y-You can't do that, Rei. I will tell her when I'm ready." Sachiko finally said a moment later as Rei shrugged.

"Alright, but I have to warn you love is in the air. . . I may have trouble keeping your secret around 3PM on Valentine's day." Rei said with a grin as Sachiko looked at her worriedly.

"What are you saying?" Sachiko asked as Rei's grin turned to a smile.

"I'm saying you have until 3PM on Valentine's day to tell Yumi-chan your real feelings or I will tell her for you."

* * *

**A/N: **So chapter 3 has a decent start I typed it before heading to class this afternoon. Friday night is the night I'll be able to sit down with You Did What for awhile (No promises still :( ) Anyways I hope you liked this and get a general idea of where this is going. It's nothing to crazy right now, in fact I think I've setup this relationship like this before in other stories. That's all I will say for now :)


	3. February 12th

**A/N: ** Hey so the good news is that I did get a different job and I do have some downtime. I am going to try and finish my homework tonight and then get some stuff done on You Did What tomorrow. The next update for this story may take a little time because I haven't started it where as the previous chapters the next one had almost been done. I hope you enjoy the chapter and just to clarify again for those who read the last sentence of Chp 2 and got confused. (I changed it after posted, it was nothing major though.) Rei is going to tell Yumi that Sachiko likes her at 3PM on Valentine's day unless Sachiko does it first.

* * *

**February 12th . . .**

Yumi's eyes popped open as that infernal device known as an alarm clock made a noise that would make nails on a chalkboard sound pleasant. Perhaps it was just because this particular sound was waking her from her dreams and bringing her back into a reality where Sachiko was just her Onee-sama.

Yumi sighed as she hit the off button on her alarm and thought of her dream. She pictured her and Sachiko together, it was dark, but there were lights everywhere. They were streetlights and they lined the sidewalk in front of the stores and restaurants they were walking past. They were both dressed like they had been somewhere fancy. They were holding hands and both held smiles as they talked so casually with one another like they were...lovers. They must have been on a date, Yumi was sure of it.

_Bzzt, bzzt. . ._

Yumi blinked as she snapped out of her happy thoughts and looked to the sound of her phone buzzing against the wooden surface of her nightstand. It was times like this that she dreaded this phone. She could only shrug it off though and grab it before climbing out of bed, she had to get ready for school anyways.

"2 days until you and Sachiko are a real couple!" Yoshino's text read as Yumi went a little wide eyed and felt her heart jump. Without even thinking she pulled up Yoshino's number and pressed the dial button.

Yoshino just chuckled when she answered the phone, she obviously knew why Yumi was calling. "Good morning, I hope you slept well last night." Yoshino finally said as Yumi rolled her eyes, it was obvious Yoshino was toying with her.

"Tell me what you know." Yumi said as Yoshino chuckled again.

"Whatever do you mean?" Yoshino asked as Yumi sighed.

"In 2 days I will be in a relationship with Onee-sama? What makes you so certain?" Yumi asked as Yoshino shrugged.

"It's simple, I've decided to give you until Valentine's day to tell Sachiko-sama how you really feel or I will tell her for you. I'm giving you until 3PM that day. Once she finds out she will be overjoyed and you two can finally be the happy couple you want to be." Yoshino explained as Yumi stood speechless and half dressed in her room. It was one of those moments where you imagine your jaw hitting the floor.

"Y-Yoshino, you ca-"

"Too late, my mind is made up, I will see you at school!" Yoshino cut off Yumi with before hanging up and leaving Yumi's mind to basically come to a dead stop. Of course this only lasted a second before that voice in the back of her head spoke. For once, it had the right words that Yumi was too dumfounded to say out loud.

"_We have to kill Yoshino before it's too late."_

-X – X -

Sachiko sighed as she glanced down and noticed that her breakfast still hadn't been touched. Thankfully on this day her father was busy with work and her breakfast was delivered to her room. Her parents wouldn't be able to question her about not eating. She practically had to force herself to take a bite of her food, but it would only be one bite before she was lost in thought again.

"_Hi, Yumi, thank you for meeting me here. . . I called you here to tell you that. . . . . I. . . I wanted to tell you that I. . . Well my feelings for you. . ."_

"_What if I told you that the feelings I have for you aren't all sisterly?"  
_

"_Would you be disgusted if I told you I love you?"_

Sachiko jumped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand touch her shoulder gently. She hadn't even realized her maid had been calling her to tell her that her ride was ready to go.

"Sorry, I had something on my mind." Sachiko said as she stood from her chair and went to grab her bag to leave.

"Are you feeling well? You barley touched your breakfast." Sachiko's maid commented as Sachiko paused for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I'm fine, I just wasn't hungry I guess. I will see you when I get home." Sachiko said before leaving the room. She couldn't help but feel this whole morning was sort of a fog, then again she figured that was possible with all of her thoughts being about Yumi. To say she was nervous or scared or whatever was an understatement. Sachiko had never in her life been more nervous about anything. She knew that in 2 days whether she liked it or not, she was going to be revealed for what she really was.

When she finally arrived at school she practically froze at the sight of Yumi waiting for her by the front gates. Like Sachiko though, Yumi was too lost in thought to realize that the other was acting odd. This didn't go unnoticed by their friends though when they entered the council room. In fact their friends all held silly smiles and shared knowing looks with one another. They knew exactly what was going through Sachiko and Yumi's mind. They would keep it to themselves though, they didn't mind watching the two show so obviously what they were thinking.

Though they all wanted to sit there and laugh at Sachiko and Yumi they knew that wasn't an option and started the meeting as usual. The only difference is that they would watch Sachiko and Yumi share glances every once in awhile where they would both smile. Rei could only shake her head at this innocent yet ridiculous act.

It wasn't until the meeting was coming to a close that Sachiko finally seemed to notice that Rei and Yoshino were both looking at her and Yumi amused. Sachiko could only raise an eyebrow and glance to Yumi quick before looking back to Rei and getting a sinking feeling in her chest. Yoshino must be in on Rei's plan to tell Yumi too. It only made sense after all the two didn't keep secrets between each other and everyone knew Sachiko liked Yumi more than a sister. Everyone except Yumi that is.

"Alright, I think that concludes the meeting. I will see you all tomorrow." Shimako said as she rose from her seat and grabbed her bags like the rest of the girls did. Just like the other days Sachiko and Yumi would walk together off of school grounds, but today something was different. Rei was on the left of Sachiko and Yoshino was on the right of Yumi. Neither of the girls found it particularly odd that this was happening, until Sachiko felt Rei bump into her sending her a little closer to Yumi as they walked.

Sachiko's first reaction was to look at Rei with a questioning look and become more confused by the grin on Rei's face. Everything became quite clear though as to what was happening when she felt Yumi stumble into her side a little bit and the slight grin on Yoshino's face.

"S-Sorry, Onee-sama." Yumi apologized as Sachiko smiled at Yumi a little before giving a quick glare to Yoshino. Yoshino just smiled brighter from this, especially when she noticed Yumi looking at her with question written all over her bright red face.

"Yumi, I think I would rather walk home today, would you mind joining me?" Sachiko asked realizing what the two were up to. Yumi could only nod in response as the four approached the gate. "We'll be going this way today, have a good night you two." Sachiko said as Rei smiled at her.

"Have a good night, I hope your walk is eventful." Rei replied with a small bow before turning to walk towards the bus stop with Yoshino. They both just laughed to themselves once they were safe from Sachiko and Yumi's ears.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Yoshino asked excitedly as Rei chuckled and nodded.

"I take it you told Yumi-chan she has until 3PM on Valentine's day?" Rei asked as Yoshino glanced to her.

"Yep, now they both have a deadline to confess to each other. Maybe it will happen on their walk home!" Yoshino replied almost squealing towards the end as Rei tried to calm her down by waving her hand.

"Perhaps, but I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow to see for sure."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so there it is, I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was a little more playful than the previous two I think which some may like. Again, no time period on the next chapter or even you did what, but I do plan on working on it maybe tonight but definetly tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews, pms and such as any writer on here knows they are exciting to see!


	4. February 13th

**A/N:** Hey so this chapter ended up being a bit longer than I expected but I had it planned to end a certain way. Anyways, the posts are coming a bit slower again, the tiny break I had between jobs is now over, but I did get some work done here and on You Did What. I also beat Beyond two souls which I highly recommend, it's amazing. Anyways here is this chapter, I might have time coming up again because my new job hired me for full time even though I requested part, so yet again I'm looking.

* * *

**February 13th. . . **

Sachiko took a deep breath as she looked at her self in the mirror. "Yumi, thank you for meeting me on such short notice. . . I called you here because I want to tell you something that I've been hiding for a very long time. . ." Sachiko said in the mirror before sighing and shaking her head.

"No, that won't work." She told herself before straightening up again and looking back to the mirror.

"Yumi, thank you for coming. I know this is a day early, but I think it would be best to get it out now so tomorrow can be a great day." Sachiko said out loud before running a hand through her hair and plopping down in the seat she had next to the mirror. "None of these will work, that last one assumes she says yes. . ."

"Girl problems?"

Sachiko raised her head immediately to the voice and froze at the sight of her mother standing in the middle of her room.

"M-Mother, it's not what you think." Sachiko tried to explain but was silenced when her mother chuckled which was the opposite of what Sachiko thought she would do.

"You know the hardest things can sometimes be solved with the simplest of words." Sayako said as she came over and placed her hands on Sachiko's shoulders, looking at her in the mirror. "Just tell her how you feel. It is easier on you and we both know Yumi-chan won't react harshly, she is too kind."

Sachiko swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt her cheeks warm. "I-I. . ."

"You don't have to say anything, Sachiko. I've known for a long time that you have feelings for Yumi-chan. That is one of the very few things you've made plainly obvious since you met her." Sayako explained as Sachiko looked down to her desk, question still all over her face. "And to answer your question, no, I'm not upset that you have feelings for Yumi-chan. I hate to admit this, but I accidentally stumbled upon your diary a long time ago. I've known your sexual preference for quite some time now Sachiko. Your hate for men only seems to validate it more."

"Mother. . . I love Yumi-chan. Not as a sister or a friend, but as a lover, someone I would want to become intimate with." Sachiko said through her fear as clearly as she could. She could hear what her mother was saying, but she wanted her mother to know the absolute truth without a hint of doubt.

"I know, Sachiko. . . I've accepted that already." Sayako said as Sachiko stood from her seat and gave her mother a hug. Even though she hadn't planned this it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Now why don't you get ready for school. Yumi-chan is waiting and I have a feeling that everything will work out the way you want it to."

Sachiko nodded as she stared into her mothers eyes, she almost felt as though she should be scolded for wanting to do such things.

"You're never going to win her over if you don't smile." Sayako pointed out as Sachiko blushed a little and smiled. "There, that's better. Now go get ready, Yumi-chan is waiting."

**Yumi's house shortly after waking up. . .**

"Yoshino, you can't tell her! I need time, this isn't just something you confess everyday." Yumi explained over the phone as she did one last check in the mirror to make sure she was ready to go.

"You're over reacting Yumi, trust me, Sachiko will be delighted to hear those three simple words come out of your mouth. She may be the school's queen, but you are her one and only princess Yumi. She hides it from you, because she is afraid of what it might do to your relationship." Yoshino explained as Yumi sighed.

"That is exactly the point, Yoshino. If I tell her it could destroy our relationship. Even if I can't be with her I don't want to lose her as a friend." Yumi replied a little sadly as Yoshino rolled her eyes.

"Yumi, she found you in a bear costume among a crowd of people. You couldn't lose her if you tried."

Yumi opened her mouth to say something but found no words. "Alright, you have a point, but this is different."

"Yumi, you are over reacting. I have to get going though Rei is coming. I will see you at school and just remember, if you don't tell her by 3PM tomorrow, I will tell her for you."

_Click._

Yumi sighed as she placed the phone in her pocket and made her way downstairs to leave.

"Yumi aren't you going to eat?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi looked up to her mother and shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm not very hungry." Yumi said in a somewhat troubled tone as she put her shoes on and left the house. She had no idea what she was going to tell Sachiko, but she had to figure it out soon.

_Everything, will be fine, just tell her the truth._

Yumi thought about that for a moment before sighing, that is the part she was stuck on. It sounded so simple when the voice in her head said it. Of course it had the will to say whatever it wanted, no one else could hear it.

_What's the worst that could happen? Sachiko decides she no longer wants to talk to you and casts you away? The only thing that could make it worse is being known as the lesbian that went after the schools queen. You would be constantly made fun of and everyone would know your secret, it would only be a matter of time before counselor's spoke with you and your parents found out. You would have to leave and after Sachiko takes back her rosary you will be alone. No one wants to be friends with the lesbian at an all girls school._

"Yumi?" A voice called out in a concerned tone as Yumi snapped back to reality and looked up to see Sachiko looking at her worried. She hadn't even realized she had already walked all the way to school. "Are you alright? It's not like you to walk with your head hung low." Sachiko pointed out as Yumi sighed and put on a smile.

"I-I'm fine, Onee-sama, I am just worried about a test upcoming."

_Lying to your Onee-sama? This is what you came up with? She isn't stupid Yumi, she won't believe that. You have to stop showing your emotions so clearly._

Yumi glanced down to the ground, she wasn't sure when she had started fighting internally but ever since the stress of telling Sachiko came about it had gotten bad.

"Would you like help studying? We could practice after school today. . ." Sachiko said as she trailed off a little thinking of what her mother told her earlier that morning. "I-it would be the perfect opportunity."

"That sounds great, thank you, Onee-sama. I just hope I'm not bothering you with my own work." Yumi apologized still holding her smile.

_Now look your wasting her time with more lies! You may as well just use that time to tell her the truth. It's the least you can day for wasting her time._

Sachiko smiled and gave a nod as she held her hand out for Yumi to take. "Why don't we head to the meeting, I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

**Later that day. . .**

Sachiko sighed as she rested her head on her hand and looked out the window towards the rose mansion. She couldn't help thinking about what she was going to say to Yumi or if she was even going to say anything. She really only had until 3PM yesterday though she wondered if letting Rei tell her would be the best option at this point.

"Ogasawara are you paying attention?" The teacher asked as everyone turned to Sachiko who for the first time in her life had to apologize for daydreaming. She couldn't help but notice the wide grin on Rei's face who didn't sit too far from her. All she could do was shake her head and blush a little as Rei chuckled to herself and turned back towards the front of class.

Sachiko could only sigh, for some reason Rei seeming to know what she was thinking about embarrassed her.

_I wonder if Yumi suspects that I like her. . .? I wonder if she will think that I'm disgusting for being this way. . .?_ _I guess the only thing I can do is take my mothers advice and tell her how I feel. . . She doesn't think Yumi will react harshly and that everything will work well. Everyone seems to think this. Perhaps I have a chance? _Sachiko thought before being forcefully brought back to reality by Rei slapping her hand on her desk.

"Hey love bird, let's get going, you can day dream of Yumi-chan during the meeting." Rei said as Sachiko blushed a bit before standing up and grabbing her things. She couldn't deny that she wasn't thinking of Yumi, after all Yumi was all she really could think about the past few days.

"D-Do you think anyone else suspects anything?" Sachiko asked as they headed out the door of their classroom towards the rose mansion.

"Yep, everyone knows you love Yumi-chan. Well except her of course." Rei said as if it was common knowledge.

"E-Everyone. . .?" Sachiko asked with a gulp as she looked around a bit paranoid.

"Hey, quit that your going to start creeping everyone out. No one knows but the yamayurikai." Rei assured Sachiko who looked at her a little disappointed.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't toy with me. I am already stressing out enough." Sachiko replied as Rei sighed.

"Right, right, but I'm telling you, you're making a big deal out of this for no reason. That girl is head over heels in love with you."

"I guess we will see. . ." Sachiko sighed as they made their way out of the school building.

"Onee-sama, can we talk for a moment?" Yumi asked as she quickly approached Sachiko after she exited the school. It wasn't until she saw Rei that she looked at her with a somewhat shy and guilty look.

"Of course, Yumi. Rei would you mind if we meet you at the rose mansion?" Sachiko asked as Yumi interrupted somewhat forcefully.

"N-Nevermind, it's not important." Yumi said with a small blush all confidence she had disappeared when she saw Rei. It was hard enough telling Sachiko, but having someone else know when it was happening was worse.

Sachiko raised an eyebrow as she glanced over to Yumi who had her head down a little, almost ashamed to look Sachiko in the eye. She really did want to tell her, but interrupting her like that was rude in Yumi's mind.

"You're sure, Yumi? It's no big deal." Sachiko reassured Yumi who just did what she was best at and put on a fake smile as she glanced up to Sachiko. Sachiko could only sigh at this, it was the same thing Yumi had been doing to her for the past week or two, that same strange behavior masked by a smile that Yumi was becoming too good at. What was lying behind the smile was what worried Sachiko.

"I-I'm sure. . ." Yumi said a little defeated before feeling a sudden rush of courage along with an almost paralyzing grasp on her nerves. "A-After the meeting. I would like to speak to you after the meeting." She practically blurted without looking at Rei, she was too embarrassed, but the last thing she wanted was for Yoshino or Rei to tell Sachiko for her.

"We will talk after the meeting then. We have your test to study for and I have a few questions I would like to ask you too." Sachiko said a little concerned as Rei leaned close to her ear.

"This is your chance." Rei whispered as Sachiko tried hard not to react though Yumi didn't notice.

"I know that." Sachiko said out loud as Yumi glanced up to her with a raised eyebrow which caused Sachiko to throw aside her worried expression and smile. "Sorry, it was nothing."

Yumi just gave her a slight smile before going back to her troubled look. This look would take them all the way to the meeting room where the two would sit down next to one another and feel fear set in. Yoshino and Rei could see it plain as day where as the two themselves were too wrapped up in their own worlds to realize what was going on.

Sachiko found herself preparing a big speech like she had in the mirror at home. She tried hard to think of the words to say to Yumi. Every time she came up with something though her mothers words of advice would find their way back and Sachiko would try and restart.

Yumi on the other hand was having a much deeper struggle, she worried about what to say, what Yoshino and Rei would say, and whether or not Sachiko would be disgusted. The biggest concern on her mind which was bringing her to the point of almost feeling sick was the idea that she may lose her Onee-sama forever in the next hour. It was a thought that made her stomach turn and her heart heavy with something she couldn't really describe. It hurt though and it was only getting worse as the time approached.

The two both remained silent during the entire meeting which wasn't common, but wasn't an issue either. Especially since the girls knew what was going through their minds. Why Sachiko nor Yumi believed them when they said they had nothing to worry about was beyond them.

"Alright, that sums up this meeting." Shimako said as both Sachiko and Yumi became alert looking towards her.

"O-Onee-sama, w-we're still talking right?" Yumi asked hesitantly as Sachiko swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. This time Yumi realized that something seemed off about Sachiko, now she looked almost sick.

_She knows what you are going to say. . . She obviously doesn't want you to, just look at the way she is looking at you. Perhaps you shouldn't tell her. . . _Yumi's inner voice said as she shook her head. She had to silence this voice before she lost all her nerve. Sachiko could just be actually sick, Yumi didn't know, but she already promised herself to do this.

"Of course, Yumi. I would like to speak with you about something also." Sachiko said as both Yoshino and Rei left the room with big grins on their faces.

"Have fun you two." Yoshino said excitedly before closing the door leaving them alone in the room.

There was nothing but silence as both felt a very awkward tension between them. Neither had actually thought about getting to this point and now that it was here they sat trying to gain the courage to speak.

After about a minutes silence it would be Sachiko who finally turned in her chair towards Yumi and took a deep breath. "Yumi. . ." Sachiko trailed off to get her attention which not only did but it also created a response.

"Sachiko, I love you!" Yumi blurted as she looked to Sachiko who was wide eyed, unsure of what she should do. "I-I know what you're probably disgusted, but I can't go on without you knowing. It's been tearing away at me for the past few months. . . This isn't just a sisterly love either. . . I love you with all of my heart." Yumi said really fast and frantic.

Sachiko just sat with with her mouth hung open as she stared at Yumi, her mind processing about ten million different things.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Yumi asked as she looked at Sachiko's stunned face. "Nothing!?" Yumi asked frantically as she felt a tear form in her eye. Her emotions mixed with anxiety were escalating the situation in her mind rapidly. She was spiraling the moment out of control in her mind as she argued with her self internally.

"Yumi. . . I. . . I. ." Sachiko trailed off again as Yumi bit her bottom lip, her inner voice going crazy in the back of her head.

"I-I knew I should have just kept it to myself. . . Yoshino was wrong, you don't like me. . . She was the one who convinced me to tell you. . ." Yumi said as she looked at Sachiko a few more moments before grabbing her bag and leaving the council room in tears leaving a still completely stunned Sachiko. To say she was heartbroken only scratched the surface.

"Yumi! How did it go!?" Yoshino asked as she saw the door open and Yumi emerge. Her joyful expression turned to a concerned one when Yumi stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"You lied to me. You told me I had nothing to worry about. . ." Yumi cried as she shook her head. "I just lost the one person who meant everything to me. . .!" She continued as she turned and started running towards home.

"Yumi wait!" Yoshino called out as Yumi kept running.

"Sachiko." Rei said as she grabbed Yoshino's attention and made her way up the stairs to the council room stopping by the door. Both Yoshino and Rei shared a worried look as Rei bent over and picked up the rosary from the floor. Once they opened the door they saw Sachiko look towards the door with tears in her eyes. She looked confused and torn as if she just lost a close family member and didn't know what to say.

"Sachiko, what happened?!" Rei asked quickly as Sachiko put her head down and covered her face as she cried.

"I-I couldn't do it. . ." Sachiko cried as Rei went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "S-She said she loves me and I couldn't respond! I-I screwed it all up, she hates me now!" Sachiko continued as she started to sob heavily as Rei hugged her while looking at Yoshino.

"Sachiko, shh, just tell me why you couldn't tell her." Rei said trying to calm her.

"I-I don't know. . . She said she loves me and I just didn't say anything. I just let her leave and now she probably won't talk to me again." Sachiko cried as she looked to Yoshino and saw the chains of her rosary hanging in her hand. Just as soon as she saw it the realization started setting in violently. ". . .She left me. . . She's gone." Sachiko said before closing her eyes and take deep staggered breaths as her emotions built and finally gave way.

Rei glanced to Yoshino seeing the rosary chains hanging and immediately shooed Yoshino away. That was the last thing Sachiko needed to see. Rei sighed as she patted Sachiko's back and tried to calm her, but it wouldn't do much.

After a few minutes Rei glanced to the clock and sighed. "Come on Sachiko, why don't we get going? It's getting late. I'm sure if you called her tonight everything will be fine. She probably just overreacted."

"I'm such an idiot." Sachiko told herself as Rei shushed her and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, everything will be alright. Let's get you home."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so there it was, the last scene is probably my least favorite because I could have written it 10,000 different ways. I had actually originally planned on stopping it right at the confession and then picking up again the next day in a kind of memory, but I decided not to. I hope you liked it and I will not gurantee the other chapters will be this long. This one was just an oddity.


	5. February 13th and 14th

**A/N: **Hi I know it's been awhile and thsi chapter is a shorter one again :(. I'm sorry, I've had three different jobs in the past month, I've just recieved my final papers for two classes and a bunch of other stuff that means nothing to those waiting for an update! haha no but seriously, I have been a bit busy, but things are starting to get more in order, I now atleast have 1 day off a week! Anyways, I'm sorry about the slow updates, I have been working on you did what also, but I'm kind of deciding how I want to put a certain part. As a teaser it deals with the camera sort of. :x\

* * *

Yumi slammed her bedroom door behind her as she threw her bag across the room onto her bed before falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands. She never new such a pain could exist, her eyes were sore from crying and her breathing was hectic with all of her heaving. Every thought of Sachiko's reaction bringing a new wave of tears and another stab at her already wounded heart. She couldn't think of anything else at a time like this. She was full of regret, she regretted the way she felt about Sachiko, the fact that she told Yoshino, and most importantly, the fact that she told Sachiko.

If she would have just kept quiet none of this would be happening right now, that was something Yumi knew as fact. She was so stupid to even think there was the slightest chance of anything happening between her and Sachiko. This wasn't a fairy tale, this was real life and it's cold harsh reality had just taken Yumi's hopes and crushed them along with her self esteem. Yumi was nothing but a friendless outcast who would quickly become known as the lesbian who confessed to the campus queen. Her life was over and she was sure all she had to look forward to was constant bullying and teasing. Seeing Sachiko look at her and laugh with her new petite soeur would only serve as a constant reminder to how stupid she was.

"Why did you do that?" Yumi asked herself as if she was talking to another person. "W-Why did you get it in your stupid head that confessing was a good idea? Now everyone is going to know your secret and laugh at you. Out of all the people you could have confessed to, you picked the one everyone knows. How dumb do you have to be?" Yumi continued to cry as she picked her self up and plopped down onto her bed burying her head in her pillow.

_Bzzt, bzzt. . ._

**On Sachiko's end. . .**

"No answer." Sachiko sighed as she threw her phone onto her bed by her bag and froze, her attention focused on something she never wanted to see in her possession again. It was something that was meant to be Yumi's forever, but now had found it's way back. Just looking at it brought a new wave of emotion over Sachiko, she could feel her nose tingle and the tears start coming.

She closed her eyes after looking at it a minute longer and thought of the time she gave Yumi the rosary and then all the smiles Yumi had given her beyond that. All the warm loving smiles that Sachiko looked forward to seeing everyday. All the warm loving smiles that were now not a part of her life with her rosary laying in her bed. She couldn't help but pick up the rosary and clench it tight to her chest as tears fell from her cheeks down to the floor. Never before had she ever felt such a pain, but with Yumi seeming to ignore her calls, she could only sum up that everything between them was now over.

All she could do was mirror Yumi and climb into bed hugging her pillow as she felt her world crumble around her. The mighty castle walls that made up the ever proper and elegant Ogasawara Sachiko had fallen exposing what she really felt.

_Knock, knock, knock. . ._

"Go away, I don't want to talk right now." Sachiko replied to the the knocking at her door, but that would only worry the person on the other side of the door today.

Sayako opened the door and gasped when she saw her daughter curled up and crying in bed. She froze for a moment when she saw the rosary in Sachiko's hand. She was confused as to why Sachiko had it, she couldn't imagine that Yumi reacted harshly. "Sachiko, what happened?" Sayako asked as Sachiko clenched her pillow tighter.

"Go away, I don't want to talk about it." Sachiko cried as Sayako sighed and went over to her bed and sat down.

"I know it may be hard to talk about, but it could help." Sayako said as she placed her hand on Sachiko's shoulder which was just shrugged off a moment later.

". . . .I screwed up." Sachiko finally said quietly as tears kept flowing. "I screwed up and now I've lost Yumi forever. . ."

Sayako paused for a moment before sighing and rubbing Sachiko's shoulder. "What happened, Sachiko? What did you do to lose Yumi forever?"

"I didn't do anything that's the problem! I just let her walk away with knowing how I felt. I'm so stupid!" Sachiko cried as her emotions poured over finally and she lost all hold against the endless wave of tears that presented themselves. Sachiko sucked in her breath sharply and sniffled as she rubbed her eyes which stung from the new tears.

"Calm down, calm down, just tell me what happened, why did doing nothing become a problem?" Sayako asked trying to make sense of Sachiko's scrambled thoughts.

"Because she confessed to me and I didn't say anything!" Sachiko finally exclaimed as she dropped her rosary on the bed and covered her face with the pillow while her mother tried hard to comfort her.

"Come on, Sachiko. . . That's not so bad, you just have to tell her how you really feel and everything will be fine. You already know she likes you." Sayako explained as Sachiko continued to cry into the pillow a few moments longer.

"You don't get it, she thinks I hate her, she even gave me my rosary back." Sachiko replied as Sayako sighed and glanced to the clock.

"It's not that late, you could try calling her." Sayako said as Sachiko lifted her head from the pillow and sighed.

"I already tried, she won't answer. . . She hates me."

"Sachiko, she doesn't hate you. . . She probably just misunderstood what was happening and took it the wrong way, we are talking about Yumi-chan after all." Sayako said as Sachiko bit her bottom lip and sniffled, she still felt terrible but having some sense spoken to her especially from her mother really did wonders to calm her down.

"But she gave back my rosary. . ." Sachiko practically whispered as her mother leaned down and gave her a comforting hug.

"Yes she did, but that doesn't mean she can't take it back Sachiko. The next time you see her make sure you tell her how you truly feel. I don't have a doubt in my mind that she will take her rosary back and return to the normal cheery Yumi that we usually know. . . Just this time she will be the normal cheery Yumi with a girlfriend who cares for her deeply." Sayako added onto the end with a smile which in turn caused Sachiko to smile even though her eyes were red from crying. "So promise me that tomorrow you will set things straight with Yumi-chan."

"I promise." Sachiko said with a somewhat renewed confidence that made her mother smile.

**The morning of February 14th. . .**

Yoshino sighed as she pressed the dial button on her phone and leaned against a tree she and Rei were standing near just off the main path to Lillian. She like Sachiko had tried to call the night before but couldn't through, she ultimately came to the decision that Yumi needed time alone and waited until now to call.

When Yumi finally answered though she wouldn't get a chance to talk because Yumi spoke before she could.

"What do you want!? Haven't you done enough already or are you calling to rub it in?" Yumi asked loudly with a swirling mix of emotions in her voice. "I thought you were a friend, but I guess I was wrong. No friend would do what you did to me."

"You've got it all wrong." Yoshino tried to argue but was immediately cut off.

"Do I?! Being pressured to confess to the campus queen that I was a lesbian and in love with her just to be stared at like I was the stupidest thing to walk the planet was not my idea, it was yours. You made me think I had a chance, but I should have just listened to myself and held it in."

"Yumi she loves you, I'm telling you the truth!" Yoshino quickly replied as Rei looked at her concerned, she could slightly hear Yumi's loud voice over the phone though it was very faint.

"Tell yourself what you want. In the end you're wrong and you've destroyed my life. . . I hope you enjoyed whatever we had...I don't plan on seeing any of you very often from now on."

_Click. . ._

* * *

**_A/N: _**_So yea, I ended it at a fun spot here, I expect everyone to hate me for that haha. I kind of hate myself because endings like this drive me nuts too! Anyways, I did it because the part after I think deserves it's own chapter and if I were to put it in here it would end up being pretty long I think. I've never done very much for hysterical characters before though so I hope things are turning out alright. I had trouble starting the phone call with Yoshino, but I landed on a happy spot with this even though it still doesn't flow very well from explaining whats going on to the call in my opinion. My hope is that this chapter shows you that both girls are reacting to this and are having different outcomes. Yumi's last line was a bit odd though. . . :s_


End file.
